


The Benefits Of Going To The Gym

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FSub [11]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Adults, Against the Wall - Freeform, Cumshot On Face, F/M, Facial, Fsub, In Public, Meeting a Horny Slut, Risky, Seduction, Standing doggystyle, blowjob, gwa, script offer, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: You finally hit the gym and you're hoping to have a nice workout and go home. Not so fast though, it turns out that this particular gym is being regularly visited by a horny slut who likes to bother and seduce guys like you.
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FSub [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070345
Kudos: 2





	The Benefits Of Going To The Gym

**Author's Note:**

> Any changes to the script are welcome.
> 
> 18+ content. If you're under the age 18, please leave.

[Gym SFX at the beginning of the audio, slowly fading away]

Oh hey..

I haven't seen you here before.. is this your first time at this gym?

Well, are you liking it so far?

I mean yea, gym is gym.. I guess.. but something made you switch to this one, right?

Oh.. wait, really? So this is your first time in the gym? Like, ever?

Wow, okay..

No, nothing! I just.. you don't look like a guy who just started, that's all.

What do I mean? I mean you're doing those excersises so well.. and you're not in a bad shape neither, if you ask me..

Umm.. ya, I've been watching you for a little bit, I'll admit.. [a small giggle]

Why? Because I like watching men.. working out..

I love watching men flex their muscles..

It's just such a turn on.. you know?

Heh plus, I already knew all the hot guys in here and it surprised me to see you.. so you instantly grabbed my attention..

And then I just couldn't look away..

You may have spammed my mind with lots of naughty thoughts too..

And you made me bite my lips multiple times.. it almost hurt..

[Pause]

[Giggle] What? Why did you pause like that?

Oh I know what you may be thinking..

"What does this slut want from me, I just wanna workout and go home.."

[Giggle]

It's fine, I know I'm a flirty little slut..

And I'm not ashamed of it..

I like bothering guys here at the gym..

Well.. all the hot guys of course..

You know, just like probably all of the girls in here.. I like dick..

And I'm not scared to admit that the only reason I'm here is because I'm a horny slut who needs something inside of her pussy every single day..

I'm already fit anyways.. so I don't need to do any intensive workout or anything like that..

I just pretend that I'm doing something.. when really I'm just feeding my hungry eyes with all of you cuties..

Sometimes it's just that one person that I focus on though..

That one person that I spot..

That one person that I want so badly..

And right now it's.. you.

[Giggle]

Mmm.. but please, continue doing what you were doing..

Distracting you is the last thing I came here to do..

It's not like me watching you bothers you.. right?

I can just stay in the distance and maybe.. [Moan] touch myself for a little bit..

[Giggle] What? I told you I'm horny..

Oh but.. I don't care if the other guys see me sliding my hand under those sexy leggings..

Most of them already know what I'm about anyways..

I do this alot..

[Whisper] Mmm.. by the way, I'm not wearing any panties under those leggings neither..

[Giggle]

Don't act like this doesn't turn you on..

I mean.. unless you're gay then..

You're not?

Prove it then..

How? Oh it's simple..

You just have to.. 

[Whisper] Let me blow you.

[Giggle]

[Whispering in ear from now on] 

Come on, I just wanna get you off..

No, stop.. don't push my hands away..

I'm just exploring your sexy body..

Come on.. please?

How about I give you a little taste.. of what's to come..

[Neck kiss]

Stop.. stay right here.. just let me show you..

[Neck kiss]

See? You like it..

[A few more neck kisses]

Can you imagine how those juicy lips would feel on the head of your cock?

Can you picture those lips.. ssucking your whole cock inside of my wet mouth?

It's okay.. I know you want me.. 

I want you too..

[Sigh] Come on, why are you like this?

It doesn't matter if we just met and we don't even know eachother's names..

I know I went quick from a simple hi to seducing you..

But what's the point of waiting? I know what I want..

I know what I came here for..

I want your cum.. in my mouth..

And I want to swallow it..

Every.. Last.. Drop.

Come on..

[More kisses]

I'll even let you fuck my face..

Just come with me and feed me that cock..

[More kisses]

It will be quick.. I promise..

[More kisses]

Yea? Heh, let's go then..

[No longer whispering]

Wait what? 

Oh.. you will go only if I leave you alone afterwards? Okay I will.

Yes, I promise.. 

[Whisper] Just let me make you feel good..

How we're gonna do this? Umm.. just give me your hand.

I'll guide you to a place where nobody will see us.

[Pause in the audio]

Alright, this is the place, nobody will interrupt us here.

How do I know? Because I've been here with a couple guys multiple times before and nobody ever walks this way.

[Giggle] You can call me a whore if you want to.. I don't mind.

Infact, I like being called those names by guys..

Just a little kink I got I guess..

[Giggle]

Alright, what are you waiting for tiger? Pull that cock out for me.. 

I've been on my knees for a few seconds already, waiting to taste you..

[He pulls down his pants, could add sfx for that]

Finally..

Wow, you have a really nice cock..

Better than I expected..

Let's see if it got even more to offer..

[Tasting cock in mouth]

[Mouth pop sound]

Mmm.. delicious..

[Start giving blowjob for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

Do you like the way I'm sucking you so far?

Yea? [Giggle]

Told you you would like it..

[Continue blowjob for a little bit more]

[Mouth pop sound]

You know..

I was thinking..

This is a really good dick and..

Maybe you could fuck me real quick too?

[Continue blowjob for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

Come on, I already told you no one will catch us..

I can just turn around for you, pull those leggings down little bit..

And you can just give me a quickie against the wall..

[Continue blowjob for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

So what do you say?

Are you down for more fun?

[Continue blowjob for a little bit more]

[Mouth pop sound]

Yes, doggystyle, I want you to take me from behind against this wall..

Just like this..

[Giggle] Come on..

Want me to shake my ass for you and tease you for a little bit?

[She shakes her ass, giggling]

Come on, let's do it..

Lemme pull my leggings down just a little bit..

[Pulling her leggings down]

There.. see? Told you I had no panties on..

[Giggle]

[She spanks her ass]

[Moan] Come over here and stick it in..

Yes, I want you to take me.. and use me like a fucking sex toy..

Yes, that's what I need..

[Moan] Please..

Please..

[A louder moan as he sticks it in]

Oh fuck, there you go, there you go..

Push it deeper..

[Moan] Yea.. that's it..

[Another loud moan]

Relax.. nobody will hear us..

And if they do, who the fuck cares?

Let them get jealous..

[She starts moaning as he's beginning to fuck her]

Finally.. there you go, use that little pussy hole baby..

Pound it..

[Continue moaning, more and more intensively as the sex becomes more and more intense aswell for a little while]

Yea, that's it.. put your hands on my hips and pull that pussy into you..

Make me fuck that cock..

I wanna hear your balls hitting my pussy as you're thrusting in and out me deep like that..

[Continue moaning even more intensively, hard fucking for a little while]

Fuck that's good..

Do you wanna grab my tits too?

Hold on, I'll slightly pull my shirt up for you so you can undo my bra real quick.

[Stop sex for a moment]

Yea.. let those titties out..

Just throw my bra somewhere on the ground, I don't care..

Grab my tits from behind and fuck me again please..

[Continue moaning intensively, hard fuck continues]

Fuck I love the way you're playing with my tits..

And your dick feels amazing inside of my tight little hole..

Yes, don't stop fucking me please..

I want you to fuck me hard until you can't hold that load in you anymore..

And I want you to spray all that hot cum all over my face..

[Moan] That's right, I said I want your cum on my face..

I want you to cover me with it..

So keep going and don't slow down.. pound me!

[Continue moaning intensively, hard fucking for about 1 min with optional dirty talk improvement]

Oh shit, don't stop, you're gonna make me cum too..

P-please don't stop!

[Continue moaning for some more, getting closer and closer to orgasm]

Fuck I'm cumming!

[Orgasm]

Hey, don't stop.. keep fucking me!

[Continue moaning, fucking continues for about 30 more seconds with optional encouraging dirty talk improv, telling him to cum for her]

Yea? You're gonna cum for me?

Quick, pull out, I'll get on my knees for you.

Here, shoot it right here.. right on my tongue and all over my pretty face..

[He cums on her and she moans/purrs with a sticked out tongue in response for a little bit]

Mmm.. fuck yea.. [Giggle]

Thank you..

This is exactly what I wanted..

[Tasting the cum off of her fingers, she cleans her face from the cum for a little bit]

Ah, such a tasty load..

Did you like it?

Heh, the benefits of going to the gym huh..

So.. are you going to be at the gym again sometime this week?

Cause.. you know, usually I let a guy do me one time and then I say goodbye..

But I really *really* like this dick..

And I wouldn't mind giving up my pussy to you one more time..

Or a few more times actually..

Yea? You will be back?

Great..

What do you say we come back to the gym now and do some working out together doe?

[Giggle]

[Kiss]

Let's go..


End file.
